


Four Years Gone

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, F/M, Heroes: Volume 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the bomb, Peter finally finds Claire and reconnects with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vol. 1 "Five Years Gone"  
> Word Count: 1, 929  
> Note: Written for one-shot challenge #12 “Anniversary” at pairechallenge . Beta read by eternity_fate .

Nikki could never understand why Peter clung to the past. The past was the past and it was pointless to try and fix it because everything else would become fucked up.  Whether that was true or not, Peter didn't know but after four years, he still didn't know if Claire had survived the explosion.  

Every time he thought he had found her, he didn’t; that didn’t stop him from searching. One time, he tracked her at a location in Phoenix but it wasn't her. 

Suddenly, on the eve of the fourth anniversary of the bomb, he found her in Las Vegas.

He came into the night club where she was working and sat down in a dimly lit corner booth, watching from afar.  Her hair was black, wearing a black tank top and short jeans bottom.  Even though her name tag said: Sarah, he knew it was her

She made her rounds, never once noticing him staring at her.  

Peter thought about approaching her but debated if that was even a good idea.  He rarely approached others with abilities and didn't want to endanger Claire if someone was watching. 

The world had become a darker place after that day in Kirby Plaza.

'Please tell me there's another way!' he remembered her crying, loosely holding the gun he gave her.

'There is no other way!'  

Before Claire could pull the trigger, she was blinded by a bright light...

Four years ago that was. If Claire had pulled the trigger before he exploded, everything would be different now.  No raids,  no hiding...all of it would not have happened. 

“Can I help you sir?” a woman asked, interrupting his reverie.  

Peter looked at the young waitress and picked up the menu in front of him.   “I'm not hungry at the moment but I'll have a Lite Beer,” he replied. 

She wrote down the order, smiled at him and went to the bar   Peter sighed, watching her leave.  He was sure it was Claire but it wasn't, It never was. He contemplated leaving but the woman came back with his drink.   She smiled at him again, giving him his drink before tending to the bar.

'Nikki was right,' he thought, grabbing his drink, going to the bathroom. 

Later, another woman with black hair showed up, relieving the waitress on duty.  

“Thanks Anne,” she said. 

Anne put on her name tag, checked in with the bartender on duty and picked up Sarah's rounds as Peter exited the bathroom.  

As Peter was throwing away his half drunken bottle,  he noticed the new waitress.  He watched her a moment, noticing that her frame was similar to Claire's.  He stood there, hoping just once that she would turn around so he could see her face.

Suddenly, she turned around and caught him staring at her.  She stared back at him, her face going pale, her green eyes staring deeply into his brown.  

“Claire,” Peter whispered. Her eyelids fluttering , breaking the stare between them. 

Peter went back to his booth, watching Claire continue to make her rounds.  Hours passed. Soon he and three other patrons were the only ones in the bar. Claire was packing and getting ready to leave. She passed his booth without a second glance and went outside. 

Peter took one more sip of his beer, paid his tab and joined her. 

~~

“I almost didn't think I would find you,” Peter started , meeting Claire in the parking lot.  

“I was actually surprised that you did,” she declared, staring at him.  

“After the explosion, I tried looking for you but then Nathan's 'Linderman Act' passed and...”  he started and Claire frowned.  “Everything changed,”

“I know,” Claire mused. She didn't want to admit it but after watching Nathan on TV she felt that he changed as well.

“Why Las Vegas?” he asked suddenly. 

“I don't know...I didn't even know you were here. Dad didn't either,”

Peter sighed, laughing to himself as Claire looked at him curiously. “It's funny – because you know what tomorrow is -- right?” he asked knowingly as she stared blankly at him.  “The anniversary of the bomb.” 

“Some days I wake up and wish things didn't have to be the way they are,” she admitted.

“I know what you mean,” he agreed. 

“Four years gone,” Claire continued, crossing her arms.  “It hadn't even crossed my mind what tomorrow was until you mentioned it.” 

Peter came over, bracing her body against his. Claire didn't pull away, staring into his eyes. Both of them had changed a lot in four years. His eyes spoke of darker days, darker than what she knew. 

“Why did you come Peter?” she finally asked.

“I just needed to make sure you were okay.” He paused for a fraction of a second before continuing. “It's silly considering you can heal...” he mentioned. 

“It's not silly...it's kind of sweet actually,” Claire confessed, causing him to blush. 

Peter smiled, remembering the blonde cheerleader he saved at Union Wells. That was a lifetime ago when he had delusions of being a hero. Meeting Claire made him feel like a hero.

It was his destiny to save Claire but it was not his destiny to stop the bomb. That reality haunted him for four years.

“My place isn’t far from here…” she affirmed, interrupting his reverie.

“I don’t want to impose…” he started.

“You’re not.”

~~

Peter was surprised when he arrived at Claire’s apartment. With the exception of some clothes; for the most part it was bare. Claire blushed, going to the couch and cleaning up a bit. “Sorry for the mess,” she muttered, “I don’t get many visitors except for my dad. He checks on me once in awhile,”

“How is Noah doing?” he asked.

Claire shrugged. “He’s doing all right; still a ‘Company Man’ but not in the way he used to be,” Her eyes was sadden while sitting down on the tidied couch. 

Peter glanced around the apartment some more.  Noah was so protective of Claire so it surprised him that he allowed her to live by herself.  He had at least shared an apartment with Nikki.  Peter lingered a moment before sitting down next to her. 

“This place is so – empty,” he noted.

“I know,” she mused solemnly.  “Dad said it was pointless to keep any possessions when you’re on the move.   I didn’t like it at first but eventually I got used to owning few things. What about you?”

Peter smiled, teasing, “You know I’ve never been about material things.”

“So um, are you with anyone?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“I have a girlfriend,” he answered cheerlessly, “She’s like us – I mean – she has an ability,” 

“It’s something to bond over, isn’t it?” Claire laughed.  “How long?”

“Four years now,” he said, looking at her.  “What about you? Any special boy in your life?”

Claire leaned back on the couch.  “Not really. What’s the point of an attachment when you can’t even be yourself around them? Except for maybe if it was like with your relationship – where you both have an ability,” she deliberated. 

“But no one at all? Don’t you get lonely?” 

“I do,” she sighed softly, staring intently into his eyes.  “I’ve missed you Peter. A lot. You were always the one person I felt connected to, even if we weren’t together,”

He missed her too, more then she would ever know. The two of them always had a strong connection, something that Nathan and even Nikki couldn't understand.  All these years that had passed, his feelings still never went away.  He was never really sure what it was but looking into Claire's green eyes and seeing the desire that had always been there confirmed what he was feeling. 

He was going to go to Hell for feeling this way...they both were but in the moment, Peter didn't really care.   

He felt his pulse speed up and he beckoned her closer to him.   Claire scooted over, closing her eyes as Peter’s lips kissed hers.  When she didn’t back away, Peter deepened the kiss and let his hands wander about her body, caressing her thighs. 

No words needed to said about what both of their bodies craved. 

Peter pushed off her top and removed her bra, brushing his lips up and down her body. Claire sighed as her own hands grabbed hold of his t-shirt, forcing it off. While she was busy with that, Peter removed his pants.

Claire could feel his fingers along the hemline of her panties and it sent a cool shiver down her spine. Peter grinned, admiring her tanned body, running his fingers along her skin before draping them above the front of her panties. His fingers pinched the fabric, pulling her close to him so she settled on top of his lap. 

She thought he would remove her underwear but instead, he caressed her skin with kisses causing her to arch her back, crying: “Peter.”

“Yes Claire?”

Claire bit her lower lip, feeling his lips just below her thighs.  “You've got to stop teasing me,” she purred. 

He smirked, kissing her stomach and left breast.  “You don't like it?”

“I do but ---” she started as Peter finally slipped off her underwear and began teasing her with kisses. 

“Yes Claire?” he asked again.

“Never mind,” she cooed. 

Suddenly, Peter stopped kissing her much to Claire's dismay.   She opened her eyes, taken aback, seeing Peter totally naked in front of her.  

Claire didn't know what to say.   She had never seen another man naked before but Peter was perfect.    His skin naturally light – she had always thought but what surprised her was that some areas were tanned.  He was perfect. Her hero.

She breathed slowly, hesitantly touching his waistline. 

“Claire?”

She blushed as Peter took her hand, sitting her down on the couch.  Straddling her thighs on his lap, she brushed her opening against him. Peter braced her shoulders, feeling her get comfortable.  The movement was so arousing, he began kissing her nipples.

Claire scooted closer, not realizing how close until she felt Peter penetrate her.  She opened her eyes, looking at him.  

“Peter,” she breathed. 

“Claire,” 

“I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her softly. 

Peter was the first to move. Soon, she found herself making counter movements with her thighs.  Claire knew she was close because she felt her body become hot but that didn't stop her.  

The locale however, she realized was not the best so she leaned over to Peter, whispering into his ear, “Can you teleport us to my bedroom?” 

Claire didn't think he would be able to focus his power but the next time she opened her eyes, they were sitting on her bed. She closed her eyes again, moving her hips in time with his until she her back stiffened and that tingly sensation she felt earlier rippled across her body.

Peter waited for her orgasm to subside. When it finally passed, he laid her down gently on the bed and cuddled next to her. 

Claire was still breathing heavily but smiled at Peter, touching his face.  

“Happy Anniversary,” she teased.  

Peter kissed her. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered before drifting asleep beside her. 

The End

 


End file.
